


Blossoming

by collartothewind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Spring, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collartothewind/pseuds/collartothewind
Summary: A spring witch and a winter witch welcome the first day of the new season.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Winter Witch/Spring Witch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).

Noelle leaned against the door frame and watched Freya as she twirled around in their back garden, arms outstretched and face tilted up to the sun. It was mid-morning on March 20th, officially the first day of spring, and Freya was overflowing with joy, her cheeks tinged pink with excitement and her eyes sparkling as she danced on the dewy grass in her bare feet.

“Noelle,” Freya called, giggling, when she finally stopped spinning and spotted her wife standing in the doorway. “It’s here! It’s finally here!” She held out her arms, grinning, and Noelle padded over, also bare-footed, and joined her on the lawn, wrapping her arms around Freya’s waist.

“I thought it would never come,” Freya sighed happily, dropping her head onto Noelle’s shoulder. “Not that I don’t like winter, of course.”

Noelle laughed. “Of course.” Freya always did a wonderful job of enjoying winter, for a spring witch, but it was in spring that she really came alive, her powers heightened and her senses thrilling to every chirp of birdsong, every warm breeze and every blossoming bud.

“Will you lie with me?” Freya asked, and when Noelle nodded, she waved her hand over the patch of grass beneath her, drawing the dew from it into a tiny white cloud, until they had a dry area to rest on. Then she pulled Noelle down to the grass, so that they were lying next to each other, hands entwined, eyes turned to the pale blue sky. The tiny cloud of moisture floated away on the air.

“Do you feel it?” Freya said. “The grass is growing again.” She ran her hand over the soft green blades, and they seemed to come to life with her touch, straining toward her fingers as her hand moves away. Around the borders of the lawn, Noelle could see the fresh shoots of spring bulbs rising from the ground, their slim stems bending toward Freya like worshippers bowing to their master.

“Soon there’ll be blossom,” Freya said, squeezing Noelle’s hand. The cherry trees at the end of the garden rustled at her words, and Freya turned to smile at them. Noelle remembered the look of joy on Freya’s face last year as the first flush of pink bloomed on those trees, and she could not wait to see it again. She squeezed Freya’s hand in return.

“We should have a picnic lunch,” Noelle said. “Out here, to celebrate. Just the two of us.”

Freya propped herself up on one elbow. “What about Primrose and Jasper?”

Noelle laughed. “Well, of course Primrose and Jasper can come.” As if they would ever be able to have a picnic without their familiars inviting themselves along and trying to sneak bites out of the tuna salad.

Freya smiled and wriggled excitedly. “Can there be cucumber sandwiches? And lemon cake? And ice pops?”

Noelle brushed a strand of curly hair out of Freya’s eyes. “What’s a spring picnic without ice pops?” she said, and twirled her finger in mid-air, creating a swirl of ice crystals that twisted and turned until they settled into the shape of a lolly.

“Strawberry?” Freya asked.

Noelle twirled her finger again, and the ice pop turned pink. Freya plucked it out of her hand and gave it a testing lick.

“Perfect,” she pronounced.

Noelle leaned over and kissed her on the nose. “So are you.”


End file.
